


Inattention

by lumifuer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Battle, Blood, F/M, Injury, M/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: The Reader gets shot during the mission and Poe realizes just how much they mean to him.





	Inattention

The sun was already at the peak of the highest dune when silhouettes clothed in white uniforms emerged from behind it. Your overnight campsite was at the foot of one of the hills, so as soon as the first shots were fired, some of the rebels got wounded. Poe got up quickly and his droid warned the rest that had already hidden in their makeshift huts.

“We’re under attack!” he shouted, urging the whole team and issuing further orders. Several of the stormtroopers were shot, and their limp bodies rolled off the slope like broken dolls. In one second you were sitting in a group and joking about the mission you had just completed, and in the next, you were in the middle of another uneven struggle for survival.

“There are too many of them!” shouted one of the pilots, who was hiding with his weapon behind a nearby wreck. “We cannot make it, Poe!”

“Damn it!” Dameron was furious. For the first time, he gave in and allowed the team to remain on the planet a little longer than previously anticipated, because, according to the intel of the agents, there was no trace of recent enemy activity, and the Rebellion also needed a rest from time to time. Now, he was looking at his blaster overheating in the blazing sun and trying to say the words he hated with a passion.

“We still have a chance,” you joined in the discussion as soon as another soldier fell down due to your shot. His helmet rolled to the side, revealing the terrified expression of the broken man.

Poe’s dark eyes met yours and you knew he was considering your words. He wanted to believe it so badly, but after the last incident on the mission, he could not risk another stumble because Leia would not forgive him again.

“Disengage!” he yelled, motioning for the team to head towards the machines.

“Poe, we have a chance!” you repeated, stopping him in his tracks.

“We will come back,” he promised and extended an open hand to you. You put down the gun and looked at his hand for a moment, but in the end, you decided to reject it. Just a few soldiers and no one will know you were here. At least not anytime soon.

You peaked from behind the cover and aimed at another enemy when an unexpected shot came from the side. The pain immediately immobilized your arm and the cry of pain caught in your throat. Thanks to the training, you did not release the blaster and managed to spot the sniper on the next hill. When he fell from the shot of your teammate, Poe was already embracing you in his arms.

“Damn, (y/n) when will you start listening to me?” he panted, and if it was not for the pain, you would certainly chuckle.

“Over my dead body, Dameron.”

The remark failed to make him smile. “Cover us!” he cried out and as gently as he could, he lifted you off the warm sand and ran toward his machine. BB-8 was just behind him, beeping sadly.

As soon as he got on board, he laid you on a piece of cloth that would serve as a makeshift bed. The thought of piloting didn’t cross his mind and you were glad that this time he’d decided to leave the X-Wings in the base. One of the pilots started the engine and the machine took off, leaving behind a group of blindly shooting stormtroopers. Poe leaned over you and examined the wound on your shoulder with panic clouding his judgement. You watched his expression, hoping that this inattention would not cost you a place in the Rebellion ranks. A moment later, you heard the droid, who enthusiastically approached Dameron with a first aid kit and instructed him about the bandage.

“Okay, good, I know, buddy,” he replied. The annoyance in his voice was adorable. “It may sting a little.”

“It does all–” you moaned when the sanitizing fluid came into contact with your wound. You bit your lower lip, and Poe sadly put his free hand on your cheek. When the wound was properly cleansed, he wrapped the bandage according to the previous instructions of the surprising medic and once again looked at his work deciding if he could improve something, but BB-8 gave a thumbs up and moved closer to you.

“It’s all right, BB,” you said tenderly scratching his cockpit with your healthy hand.

“Don’t do it anymore,” Poe whispered, forgetting the other squadmates on board.

You lifted an eyebrow, and he tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. His hand was trembling.

“I wouldn’t survive if something happened to you.”

You wanted to reply with your usual snarky comment because the intimate feelings were not your strong suit, but his voice quivered with emotion and you were unable to force yourself to ruin this rare moment. So you allowed him to stroke your hand on the way to the base.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
